PROJECT SUMMARY ABSTRACT The current proposal does not change the original scope, aims or research design of our ongoing RCT (R01 HD083292; ClinicalTrials.gov ID: NCT02626299) which seeks to determine whether high versus low DHA intake during pregnancy can successfully reduce early preterm birth. Instead this proposal directs additional resources to evaluate micronutrient consumption before and during pregnancy from both dietary supplement and food sources. We also intend to explore differences in nutrient intake by race, ethnicity and sociodemographic factors. Outcome data will include the overall intake of nutrients from diet and supplements separately and together and the comparison of these intakes to Dietary Reference Intakes. An interdisciplinary team including a biochemist, statistician and several Registered Dietitians with more than 35 years' experience in diet analysis will guide our efforts. Importantly, results from this supplement will directly address the Office of Dietary Supplements' goal to build future research capacity for studying the role of dietary supplements in health and disease. Long term we intend to augment on our findings by studying the nutrient status of trial participants as it relates to their nutrient intake.